Otherworld Bestiary
Overview The Otherworld Bestiary will discuss all of the various creatures that can be found in the Otherworld Tower, a 50-floor dungeon with different mobs, both familiar and unfamiliar, that players must fight to progress through the dungeon and defeat the final boss of the dungeon. Each 'monsters' boast different abilities, behaviors, and loots, and some 'monsters' can appear in the Frontier, such as the Two-Eyed Monstrosity. All listed mobs will be ranked on how difficult it is. The list is organized in alphabetical order. Notes * If you're looking for mobs found in the Nightmare and information pertaining to these topics, check Nightmare Bestiary <-- (click the link) * If you're looking for mobs found in the Frontier and information pertaining to these topics, check Bestiary <-- (click the link) * If you're looking for mobs found in Matumada and information pertaining to these topics, check Matumada Bestiary <-- (click the link) Ranks Monsters are ranked and evaluated by a combination of means, such as difficulty, survival rate, speed, damage and frequency of attacks. There is a total of 8 ranks, beginning from S+ as the highest rank and F as the lowest rank. The ranking of these mobs are focused on breaking up the difficulty as much as possible. These ranks will give players an idea of which mobs should be avoided until they are prepared.Mobs that have (+) after their specific rank are a hybrid of their tier and considered more powerful. As an example, Circus is ranked in the S+ Tier, along with the mob Democan. They are not considered equal, however Democan is too powerful to be in a tier below. To solve this, Circus is given an additional (+) indicator which is shown as Circus (+). S+ Tier Mobs that are ranked as "S+" are mobs that are considered some of the most difficult mobs that can be found in the game. These mobs are capable of dealing huge amounts of damage to even experienced players. Attacks and mechanics are sometimes unpredictable and/or not easy-to-remember. It is best for players to equip themselves with good armor and equipment in order to survive an encounter. These mobs are very difficult to solo by itself/usually requires more than one player. S Tier Mobs that are ranked as "S" are mobs with immense strength that can be found in the game. These mobs are capable of dealing huge amounts of damage to both intermediate, and experienced players. It is best for players to equip themselves with good armor and equipment in order to fend off these mobs. Players are expected to be extremely cautious regarding distance as these mobs can easily obliterate players with specific attacks. A Tier Mobs that are ranked as "A" are mobs that are likely to pose some level of threat to all players. These mobs are capable of dealing lots of damage towards the players making them bigger threats if the players fail to react quickly. Dangerous by itself, but even more dangerous when chasing players with other mob’s. Dodging attacks may prove to be quite difficult without the right equipment to counteract it. B Tier Mobs that are ranked as "B" are mobs that have the potential to pose a great threat to players. These mobs may be better when it comes to damage and speed, so players who are poorly-equipped may be at a great disadvantage when encountering it. Typically lethargic in nature but deadly at the same time being tanky, and/or could have unique attacks that may throw players off-guard. C Tier Mobs that are ranked as "C" are mobs that have the potential to pose difficulty to a player. These mobs may be better when it comes to damage, so players who are poorly-equipped may be at a disadvantage when encountering/attacking it.The Mobs moves however are predictable and can be counteracted through quick thinking. D Tier Mobs that are ranked as "D" are mobs that have the potential to harm a player. These mobs are able to damage the player quickly, so players who are poorly-equipped may be at a disadvantage when encountering/attacking it. They are typically underestimated by inexperienced players and can throw them off-guard. A few of their attacks are capable of inflicting moderate damage over time or otherwise hindering their abilities to attack. They pose a threat regardless of whether or not they are found in groups or by themselves. E Tier Mobs that are ranked as "E" are mobs that have the potential to pose a threat to poorly equipped players. These mobs may be better when it comes to damage, so players who are poorly-equipped may be at a disadvantage when encountering/attacking it. They pose more of a threat compared to the mobs listed under F-tier, but are weaker to more dangerous mobs above it. They deal enough damage that could take down inexperienced players quickly. They are dangerous in groups but are weak by themselves. F Tier Mobs that are ranked as "F" are mobs that can easily be killed by players, They do not pose much of a threat as they are unable to inflict a large amount of damage upon the players. Their attacks can easily be dodged/counteracted by the majority of players who encounter them.Some of them are passive in nature or are incapable of harming (cannot attack the players). Behaviors * Passive - Mobs that are considered to be passive/docile. In the presence of a nearby player, they will attempt to run away from the players rather than attacking them on sight. (fleeing) * Neutral - Mobs that are considered to be neutral. In the presence of a nearby player, they will not attack the player unless they were to be provoked by an attack from a player. ** Instinctive - Mobs that are considered to be neutral and instinctive. In other words, if the mob senses a nearby player, this results in the cautious behavior of the mob where it will begin to attack the players as their instincts tell them that they are possibly being threatened by the players or the players is a dangerous threat that needs to be killed. Examples include the Apple Bat and the Pygmy Dragon. * Hostile - Mobs that are considered to be hostile. In the presence of a nearby player, they will attack the player on sight whether they had been provoked or not. ** Avoidant - Mobs that are considered to be hostile and avoidant. In other words, the mob will attack the player if they are close enough within their aggro range, however, if the player approaches it, they will make an attempt to distance themselves to continue their attacks. An example being the Dull Frog. Mobs Mobs that are exclusively found in the Otherworld Tower dungeon. | Antland King Card Image.png |- | Corrupted Ant | | Corrupted Ant Card Image.png |- | Corrupted Antland King | | Corrupted Antland King Card Image.png |- | Corrupted Genie | | Corrupted Genie Card Image.png |- | Corrupted Pirate | | Corrupted Pirate.png |- | Creep | | Creep Card Image.png |- | Dangerbat | | Dangerbat Card Image.png |- | Eyeball Pete | | Eyeball Pete.png |- | Ghost Ant | | Ghost Ant.png |- | Goblin Munsk | | Goblin Munsk.png |- | Green Pirate | | Green Pirate Card Image.png |- | Guardian Snibber | | Guardian Snibber Green Card Image.png |- | Izziworld Spitter | | Izziworld Spitter Card Image.png |- | Kingrat | | Kingrat.png |- | Kingsguard | | Kingsguard.png |- | Large Forest Walker | | Otherworldly Forest Walker Card Image-0.png |- | Large Ghost Ant | | Large Ghost Ant.png |- | Large Walker | | Otherworldly Walker.png |- | Maleficent Jester | | Maleficent Jester.png |- | Malevolent Doll | | Malevolent Doll.png |- | Moose Punk | | Gold Moose Punk.png |- | Office Bot | | Office Bot.png |- | Otherworldly Batrider | | Otherworld Batrider.jpg |- | Peppermint Alien | | PeppermintAlien.png |- | Queensguard | | Queensguard.png |- | Red Ogre General | | Red Ogre General Card Image.png |- | Red Ogre Strategist | | Red Ogre Strategist.png |- | Rockrunner | | Rockrunner.png |- | Sprunk Mage | | Sprunk Mage.png |- | Teakettle Tony | | Teakettle Tony.png |- | The Employer | | The Employer.png |- | The Mistake | | The Mistake.png |- | Thinker | | Red Thinker.png |- | Toad | | Toad.png |- | Totality Jack | | Totality Jack.png |- | Weeping Man | | Weeping Man.png |- | Weeping Turret | | Weeping Turret.png |- | Wolf of the Tower | | Wolf of the Tower.png |- | Wonald Izzi | | Wonald Izzi.png |- | Zitrat | | Zitrat.png |} 'Other' Mobs Mobs that makes its appearance in the Otherworld Tower, although 'originating' from the Frontier. | Bandit Card Image.png |- | Black Ant | | Black Ant Card Image.png |- | Black Bear | | Black Bear Card Image.png |- | Blueman | | Blueman-0.png |- | Blue Pirate | | Blue Pirate Card Image.png |- | Brown Bear | | Brown Bear Card Image.png |- | Cellery | | Cellery Card New Image.png |- | Croc Man | | Croc Man Card Image.png |- | Dark Ghost | | Dark Ghost Card Image.png |- | Doll | | Doll Card Image.png |- | Forest Guardian | | Forest Guardian Card Image.png |- | Forest Walker | | Forest Walker Card Image.png |- | Ghost | | Ghost Card Image.png |- | Gumbo | | Gumbo Card Image.png |- | Hammer Knight | | Hammer Knight Card Image.png |- | Monstrosity | | Monstrosity Card Image.png |- | Ogre | | Ogre Card Image.png |- | Otherworldly Dollhunter | | Otherworldly Dollhunter Card Image.png |- | Pygmy Dragon | | FJPnmWOuSue 4N IggpU8g.png |- | Rat Dog | | Rat Dog Card Image.png |- | Red Ant | | Red Ant Card Image.png |- | Red Croc Man | | FgANAJgYR7e7Rqv6M zlQQ.png |- | Red Ogre | | Red Ogre Card Image.png |- | Red Pirate | | Red Pirate Card Image.png |- | Shellmouth | | Shellmouth Card Image.png |- | Spore Mole | | Spore Mole Card Image.png |- | Two-Eyed Monstrosity | | Two-Eyed Monstrosity.png |- | Walker | | Walker Card Image.png |- | Yellowman | | Yellowman Card Image.png |- | Yellow Pirate | | Yellow Pirate Card Image.png |} Final Boss The final boss of the Otherworld Tower dungeon. The player's greatest challenge yet! Category:Otherworld Update Category:Lists and Guides